The Burden of Desire
by Meromi92
Summary: Victoria has always been a sensible young woman. But once she meets Alucard, and becomes his newly established 'partner in crime', her dark blood thirsty side is soon revealed. Rated M for Sexual content, Language, and graphic violence.


--This story, is a work in progress. It's actually my first Hellsing fanfic. So, I'm curious to see what people have to say about it. I apologize for the story just cutting off like that, I was having computer difficulties and barely managed to save what I had already written. But I'm working on it, and should have the rest of chapter one posted shortly. I just recently got into Hellsing, so I haven't really had a chance to really know/understand the characters. Which is the reason for the apparent personality change in Victoria. (She's nicer in the show.. It will be obvious later in the story that I kind of over did it with her sarcasm. Ha ha...) Oh, and I did attempt to edit what I've done so far... But if I happened to skip over something, don't hesitate to let me know.--

((I do not own Hellsing...))

Oh, by the way, for those of you who may be curious, the man mentioned in the first paragraph (Lupin) is the owner of the mansion Alucard and Victoria invaded...

Victoria steadily made her way down the deep eerie hallway. It had only been ten minutes since she had a chance to stop and sit down and have a short break after killing Lupin, but the unusual heat and heaviness of her gun in her hands was draining her of what ample amount of energy her strained body still contained. After stealthily making her way into a spare room, she leaned against the wall and breathed heavily. Her boots pounding against the screechy hard wood floor had been the only sound within her hearing distance, but now that she was no longer in motion the house seemed to become disturbingly silent. It was an old house, an old Elizabethan mansion that you would expect would be the setting of a horror film. The hoarse sounds of her breathing stopped abruptly when she heard a strange whisping from around the corner. She approached it, gun drawn, a look of determination with a barely distinguishable hint of fear in her eyes. She quickly turned the corner, her arms outstretched and gun pointed, as she closed her left eye to help coordinate her aim. She had done all of this is less then a second, speed was essential for anyone who expects to fight, especially vampires. Even though at the time she was only considered Alucard's lackey, she thought it wise to follow his advice. She let out a long sigh of relief when she saw through the scope of her gun that there was no sign of anything threatening (or even alive) in that particular hallway. the curtains flowed in and out of the open window, the whisping sound of wind being sucked into the room was the result. She lowered her gun, and glared at the window. She was relieved it wasn't a vampire, and yet she couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed... She was a thrill seeker after all, or at least she was now, after spending just but a few days under Alucard's jurisdiction. The man was more of a rebel mass-murderer then a positive influence, Her fist impression after seeing him was definitely something she regretted now. Her stereo type was not inaccurate though, actually, it couldn't be anymore precise. She saw him as a killer with no positive moral values or sympathy for any of those he killed. A man you didn't want to mess with unless you had a death wish. Which he was. She was able to make assumptions on his personality just by looking at him, which isn't usually accurate but it was easy for Alucard for some reason... Unfortunately, back then she feared him, now, she felt quite comfortable around him. In fact, she enjoyed being his partner in crime. It wasn't the killing she enjoyed, (even though she did take some pleasure in killing such miserable cretins) but just being with Alucard. She was no longer the delicate young woman she used to be. She was stronger at will and heart, she managed to be labeled a killer and yet she was still considered a decent person, which was rare when in dealing with people who take life from others... She leaned against the wall once again, staring at the flowing tattered curtains. A normal person would be far more affected by the dead bloody corpses lying all around the room, but it wasn't anything new to Victoria. She was far more intrigued by the beauty of the night, something most of us take for granted. The curtains were so worn she could see the moon through them.

"Moon gazing are we?"

Came a sly voice from behind her. She smiled to herself, mentally proud she actually managed to not scream and jump like she usually did when he snuck up behind her. Her smile seemed to widen at the thought of how he must be disappointed he didn't receive the fright he had been expecting. He claimed he just liked to scare people, the look in their eyes at the sight of him, but she knew even though that was true he had acquired a special liking for sneaking up on her, only because he enjoyed messing with her in a way he seemed impossible for her to misconstrue as flirting. She turned around to face him.

"Yeah..."

She said quietly with a distant tone. She had to tilt her head back to look at him. She was eye level with about the top of his chest. He always seemed to be cowering over her, which at their first few encounters terrified her, but now she found herself often slyly forcing her weight to her tippy toes with a smug smile on her face, as if she was challenging him and making sure he was aware how ineffective he was on her. When it came to vampires, you had to make sure you showed no signs of fright, for that's the way they expect you to respond. Be tough and they will respect you. Still suck you dry of course, but at least you will go down being respected instead of giving your killer the satisfaction of knowing you left this world with dismay as your last feeling/emotion. She became entranced by the moon, as she once again turned her back to her colleague and returned her attention to outside. She was then slammed back into reality when she felt warm pants of breath feathering across her neck. Alucard had a hand resting on either side of the window pane and was slumped over slightly so he could comfortably rest his head on her shoulder. She gulped. Her apprehension was only making his grin widen as he nuzzled his face into her neck. She stood completely still, eyes wide, and her body was as stiff as a cat that just got caught in the shine of a trucks head lights. He always seemed to be eyeing her from across the room, throwing her quick little glances and seductive smiles. Though when she caught him staring at her, he didn't quickly look away, or show any signs of shyness. He would continue to stare at her, until their petty stares escalated into a full blown glare/stare contest. Which had sometimes occurred when the two were on opposite sides of a room. The awkward stares and obvious discomfort of those who passed in between them was nothing less then hysterical... She did not dare look at him. The room was dim, the only lighting was supplied from a small lantern mounted on the wall behind them. And Alucard always seemed to look astoundingly irresistible in dim light. Even in moonlight. He looked like an uncomfortable child in broad daylight, since without those glasses he would fall to the ground shrieking as the sun literally burned out his eyes. His natural hatred for the sun was of course a typical vampire trait. Since the night was when he was most alert and alive, he always seemed more attractive. The only thing she feared at this point, was doing something with him that she may regret later... Not to mention the multiple warnings received earlier from Integra and many of her henchmen. Plus, (and though she was never one to take much interest in gossip) she had heard from many that vampires kill their lovers after their sexual cravings have been fulfilled. But Alucard would never hurt her, would he?... She pretended to not take much interest in his teasing, but inside her heart was pounding...

Don't let him sense your fear... Don't let him sense your fear...

She kept repeating in her mind. Her heart was beating so rapidly she was convinced even if he wasn't a vampire with phenomenal senses he would _still _be aware of her tension. She could feel him grinning. She had a way of just knowing his expression without even needing to see him. But then again it was Alucard, from what she had witnessed over her time working under him, he only had three main expressions: Angry, evilly happy, and evilly cocky. Of course, her curiosity to see if her assumption was right overrode any restraints she had, and she slowly turned he head to take in his expression. There it was. A wide fang toothed grin that made a slight tingle shoot through her body,

I knew it... Damn it how the hell do I do that?

She quickly looked away, thinking that the tingle would subside once she broke their eye contact and turned her attention to something else. But it didn't, her mental image of that sexy grin remained in her head which not only increased the tingle but she now felt the fluttering from butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm turning you on-"

"You are not!"

She snapped as she turned her head away from his. She could feel her cheeks getting hot as she tried desperately to hide her face from his eyes. He pressed his face into her neck and exhaled deeply, just for the satisfaction of feeling her shudder as she desperately fought the losing battle against her sexual feelings that were rising rapidly. Her eyes slammed shut as she tried to control the lust that was bestowing her. She had made love with him many times in her mind, actually planned it out and watched it like a movie in her sleep. She thought she was prepared, she actually craved to feel him on top of her, but now that is was really about to happen, she froze. She was acting overly hesitant, and shy, both characteristics she was not known for having. Alucard was sensing her discomfort, which only seemed to make him want her more.

"You know you want me."

He whispered slyly into her ear. She turned completely away from him and took a step forward, thinking she was going to get away... He slammed his arm in front of her, blocking her from her intended path to freedom. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her mind seemed to be at an emotional battle. Lust against common sense. For a more stable woman, many years of bad experiences and acquired wisdom would of course give them one hell of a strong barrier of resistance when it came to most situations like this. But Victoria was only twenty, the age of fun, sex, and procrastination of responsibility. The age where a girl knows their no longer an adolescent but don't want to let go of the freedom and accept that they will now have to be forced into the adult life of employment... And it was hard, so hard... Though she would never admit to something so preposterous as actually falling in love with a man such as Alucard, she knew in the back of her mind the feelings of desire, and she wondered if the feeling was mutual. At this point, she was actually considering that if he did murder her afterwards, it would be alright. It would be worth it... She just wanted him. She didn't care where, hell she'd do it right there in the windowsill if he saw it fit... She sighed, her back was turned to him, his arm still in front of her, as he waited patiently for her reaction. She gently placed her hand on his arm, and rested it there for a moment. He was probably expecting her to slap his it out of her way, (which she had considered doing) But she decided to take a different approach. She slid her hand under his sleeve, and pushed it up to reveal his arm. While in doing so she placed several gentle kisses on his bare skin. It wasn't really a turn on spot, someone's arm... But that just goes to show the sexual tension between the two. He was getting immensely horny when she was only merely peck kissing his arm... Just the very fact that her lips were touching his bare flesh was what really made his breathing increase and his second head take over. She felt his hand slide down her back and rest on her hip, he then turned her so she was facing the window. She stared up at the moon with hazy lust filled eyes, as she felt Alucard's hands wrap around her stomach. She almost jumped in reaction, but she controlled herself. She was having more and more trouble resisting him, and he was becoming more and more determined to have her give in and give herself to him... She felt his finger come up and push her bang behind her ear so he could have a better view of her neck. Now, you would expect her to be a little bit uneasy... Being there, all alone with a vampire whose fangs were but inches from her neck. But is was exactly the opposite. She almost thought it amusing to tempt the vampire, and she tilt her head to the side and exposed but more of herself to him. At this point he was like a panting dog, His face was rubbing against her neck only seconds later. He opened his mouth and bit and nibbled at it gently. She could feel his fangs scrape against her skin, very lightly. She could tell he was being cautious, He didn't want to bite her, which seemed to relieve in some way. He made many small incoherent sounds as he sucked red spots on her neck and under her jaw. Her hands rested on the windowsill. She suddenly had an urge to slap his hands away when they began to touch her in places she had never been touched before, but she held back. He seemed to be gnawing at her uniform, like it was annoying him so much he was about to use his sharp claw like nails and tear it off of her. Like he was so desperate to feel the skin underneath it he didn't care if anyone from the streets happened to look up and see them in the window. And she didn't care either. The two were getting so engrossed in each other they completely tuned out to everything around them. She tilted her head back, and moaned softly as she felt his hands sliding up her stomach and stopping once they reached her chest. He continued to nibble on her neck, as he tightened his hold around here breasts. He paused for a moment, to see how she would react to his increase in pressure on such a sensitive area, when he got no response but the sound of her increased breathing, he decided she was liking it just as much as he was.


End file.
